A Day In The Life
by la chiede il tuo cor
Summary: A day in the life of Courfeyrac. My attempt to get past a sudden bit of writer's block.


AN: I'm _very_ tentative about the times, so on, but...

January 19, 1825

7:15

Woke up. Washed, dressed, etc.

7:46

Am eating breakfast while recalling that I, unfortunately, have Professor Evil today. Cannot recall his real name.

7:47

Am slightly perturbed by this fact.

7:49

But it will not do to dwell on such things.

7:51

Am dwelling on it.

7:55

Wonder what will happen if I inform Monsieur Inspector with the heavy sideburns that Professor Evil is an escaped galley slave.

7:56

But then he might recognize me as the one that pasted his shoes to the ground last year. And I would hardly enjoy that.

7:57

But it _was_ rather funny.

8:15

Must leave for class or risk Professor Evil's wrath. Class starts at 8:30; I have plenty of time.

8:23

Ooh, who's the pretty blonde?

8:41

Am suffering Professor Evil's wrath. At least I actually completed last night's assignment. Idiotic useless composition.

8:42

Seem to have misplaced said essay.

8:43

DAMN YOU, BAHOREL!

9:30

Professor Evil's nose is very ugly. Must draw a caricature. If I am discreet, it will simply look as if I am taking notes.

9:35

Oh, shit.

9:43

Have been forcibly removed from class. Next class is not until after lunch. Thus, I am free to drift towards the Musain.

9:56

Must remember that I have a date this afternoon with... Um... Fleur? Nicolette? Marie-Suzette? One of the above. Today at 3:30.

10:07

Sometimes I wonder if Grantaire ever goes to class.

10:09

You know, he has a wonderful tolerance to alcohol.

10:13

I wonder if he'd give me a few lessons.

10:47 or something

Cannot seem to see straight.

1:19

I have just been woken by a somewhat irate Enjolras. He demands that I not receive any more 'lessons' from R.

1:23

Have just returned from depositing my breakfast in the gutter. Bahorel says that it serves me right.

Must concur.

1:30

Have replenished stomach.

1:37

Enjolras is giving a speech.

2:43

Just woke up.

2:49

Bossuet kindly reminds me that I have class this hour.

Screw it.

3:14

Have departed for date with... um... Have departed for date.

3:17

Recall, suddenly, that said date is to meet me in the front room of Musain.

3:18

Am turning around.

3:19

Catch reflection in store window.

3:20

Is that a gray hair?!?

3:24

Have removed offending hair.

3:25

I am turning into Bossuet. There's more of them!

3:42

Have removed all offending hairs.

3:43

...I seem to have created a bald spot.

3:47

Joly walks by and reminds me that this particular window is tinted and therefore distorts light, and by extension, color.

3:48

DAMN IT.

3:49

Borrowed Joly's hat and now venture, again, to meet date.

3:52

Arrive at Musain.

3:57

It appears that I have been stood up.

4:02

Combeferre and I have the same class in the 2:00 hour. Must visit him to discover what I missed.

4:13

Have been heavily berated by Combeferre. It seems that education is important to him.

4:14

Protest ardently. Point out that Enjolras had been giving a speech.

4:15

Combeferre apologizes. Says that he sympathizes.

4:16

And now points out that I should listen to our leader and that, had I not been drawing... _Unintentionally_ unflattering portraits of our professors, I most likely would not have had to listen to said speech in the first place.

4:32

After much effort on my part, Combeferre coughs up the assignments.

4:34

Combeferre points out that I have 5:00 class with Enjolras who, if I miss said class again, will be unsympathetic to my plight and will not turn over assignments.

4:45

Arrive at university.

5:17

Why do I even bother coming to this confounded class?

6:45

Managed to relieve my agony by sleeping. Was fortunate enough to wake in time to copy assignment.

7:14

Dinner at Musain. Realize that my handwriting is illegible and cannot discern my assignment.

7:15

Ask to borrow Enjolras' notebook. Receive glare especially tailored for R but do not mind because he relinquishes notebook upon seeing my scribbles.

7:19

Combeferre is shooting me a suspicious look. Sometimes the pair of them infuriate me.

7:21

But that's okay because it's evident that I do the same to them.

7:32

Enjolras calls meeting to order.

7:35

Meeting commences. (Grantaire calls said meeting to disorder.)

8:43

Enjolras calls meeting to order and delivers a speech.

8:47

Speech was relatively short; am still awake.

8:48

Must wonder what exactly Enjolras means by "cut the fat ones down to size." There I was thinking that he was vegetarian.

8:49

Muse that if Enjolras' speeches were shorter that they would actually be borderline interesting.

8:52

Take back previous comment.

8:54

Share above musings with Combeferre. He seems less than amused. I wonder sometimes how he stays awake. Perhaps he props his eyes open with toothpicks. Should investigate.

8:55

Though that would involve staying awake during the speeches in question.

8:56

Combeferre says that the speeches are rather impassioned on occasion, and that I should listen, regardless, because he says some important things.

8:59

Combeferre assures me that he will wake me the next time that Enjolras says something interesting/important/impassioned.

9:26

Discuss mistresses with Joly. Assure Joly that he will not contract disease from her if he exercises abstinence. He looks rather put out but agrees.

He can be so gullible.

I love my life.

9:32

It seems that Joly is repeating what I said to Bossuet and Bahorel. Bahorel winks in my direction. Bossuet gives me an interesting look and advances to my corner.

9:32

Damn, I had no idea that Bossuet could hit that hard.

9:34

Enjolras tells Bossuet that he is no longer a child and that though he has no doubt that he means it well, violence is not the answer. Grantaire, Combeferre and Prouvaire seem to find this amusing.

9:35

Enjolras launches into a speech regarding the above. Feuilly curls up for a nap.

9:36

Combeferre cuts Enjolras off and sums up what he had been about to say in a few words (as opposed to a few thousand words). Feuilly looks rather disappointed. He relieves said disappointment by launching into lengthy diatribe about the sewers of Poland. Who cares about sewers, anyways?

9:42

Joly sends me a hurt look. I give him the innocent puppy eyes.

9:44

Notice that Grantaire no longer seems to be with us. That is my cue to leave.

9:58

Reach home; ready myself for bed. Plan to complete essay tomorrow at lunch.

10:03

Seem to have misplaced assignment...

10:04

Waaaiiittt...

10:17

DAMN YOU, BAHOREL.


End file.
